1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer software integration and more particularly, to integrating software components of various types.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Current trends in software product lines are characterized in an increasing use of software components obtained from specialized suppliers. A company that is in the middle of a supply chain has to integrate components from its suppliers for its customers. To cover the varying customer needs, it may be necessary to implement a particular feature of components, each obtained from a different supplier. The integration of these components by additional glue artifacts becomes a bottleneck of the supply chain building since a number of component variants require differentiated code that can not be prepared ahead for all possible combinations. Automation of the gluing process is one of the challenging requirements of the embedded software development process.